


Full Service

by Measured_Words



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Breathplay, Choking, Clitoral Clamp, Elves, F/M, Fisting, Highly Dubious Consent, Humiliation, Masturbation, Nipple Clamps, Orcs, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, S&M, Sexual Conditioning, Sexual Slavery, Size Kink, Slavery, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alsante services a visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Service

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Malkontent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malkontent/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Ordeal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/462994) by [Porn Writing Platypus (Malkontent)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malkontent/pseuds/Porn%20Writing%20Platypus). 
  * Inspired by [The Ordeal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/462994) by [Porn Writing Platypus (Malkontent)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malkontent/pseuds/Porn%20Writing%20Platypus). 



> Happy Birthday, you deviant perv. Have some filthy porn!
> 
> Thanks to Nary for the beta <3

Alsante knew about the clamps. She knew just what it would be like to have them tightened around her nipples, around her clit, the piercing pain and burning numbness - how it would feel to have them flicked or pinched or licked, or bitten, or worse. Sometimes, in training, her masters had hooked them up to a device that caused shocks to course through them. She was wet and eager just considering the possibilities but she tried to keep the anticipation from her face, like a good slave.

She'd been lent to a visitor – it didn't matter who he was, he was another master to please, and she was just one more entertainment the General had to offer to his guests. She'd been chained to his bed during some kind of feast, and he'd stumbled in drunk and leering long after the moon had risen. She wasn't sure he would demand much of her, and he hadn't done much initially other than paw savagely at her naked form and then pass out, drooling and flaccid, on top of her.

He'd woken before dawn, his wits and his hungers both the sharper for his rest, and it appeared he was going to make better use of the hospitality he'd been offered.

"I heard about you, you little whore." He was naked himself but not yet hard, and once the clamps were in place he unhooked her chains from her shackles, leaving her only in her collar and manacles. "Heard you'd kill your own mother for good hard orc cock. That true, slut?"

Alsante nodded vigorously, letting the desires of her body overwhelm distant memories of her mother and a life long over. She did want it, wanted to be fucked and used, to give up her body and embrace the pain of her usage. "Yes, master."

He leered, tightening the clamps an extra turn. Despite her best efforts, her eyes were starting to water, and she pursed her lips together. "You're already leaking from every hole for it, aren't you?" He grabbed her face before she could nod again, wiping his thumb under her eye to collect the tears that spilled. "Those won't be your only tears." Still holding her head roughly, he shoved his other hand between her thighs, too fast for her to spread them for him, and shoved two thick digits up inside her slick pussy. She gasped. His hands were rough, but it was hard to resist squeezing herself tightly around his fingers. When he thumbed her clamped clit, it was all she could do to stay standing and not lean into his touch. Slaves weren't supposed to take pleasure, only bask in the scraps they were given. It was hard when nothing pleased her more than her own rough treatment.

Her master's leer deepened and the grip on her chin slid lower, his hand closing around her neck. He lifted her then, hauling her easily off her feet, crushing her throat while he fingered her roughly. She'd been choked before, usually with her own collar, but not quite like this, and it was surprising how her body reacted. Her hands came up involuntarily, but though she was terrified of embarrassing the General with her poor behaviour, some small part of her mind could only react to the savage energies coursing through her in kind, fighting desperately for life. "That's a better bitch – if you want it, you'll have to fight for it, hmm?"

As promised, her tears were flowing more freely now, and her vision was starting to tunnel. But she didn't want to fight to be free – the idea terrified her. Who would take care of her? Who would punish her when she was wrong? Who would hurt her, and use her like the whore she loved to be? She shouldn't want at all, not even to save her own skin, but if he liked her to fight she would do what he wanted. She lashed out with her feet, hooking her heels around his thighs, pulling herself to him and rubbing shamelessly against his hand.

Her master laughed and threw her to the bed, licking her juices off his hand while she gasped for breath. She slipped her own fingers into her slick cunt, but she couldn't fill herself the way she needed to be filled, and her own energies, no matter how base her desires, were not sufficient to overwhelm her senses the way she craved. She could feel her pulse beating strong as the blood rushed back to her head, and it beat in time with the throbbing in her nipples and clit. Pinching herself hard was the closest she could come to giving herself what she so desperately desired.

She didn't dare take her eyes off her master, in case he should decide to punish her seriously for her misbehaviour the way she deserved, but he was busy readying himself, stroking his huge cock erect as he watched her try and fist herself. She spread her legs as wide as she could to give him a better view. Usually she was more restrained with chains or bars that forced her legs wide – it was harder to have to do it herself, but she would please this man however he wanted, and try to quash her hopes that he would relent and fuck her hard. She wouldn't be allowed to come, but once she'd been properly used, she wouldn't need to – it would send her mind away completely so that she would be filled with nothing but powerful sexual energy.

He approached the bed, looming over her and grabbing her ankles, forcing her legs even further apart until she thought something might tear in her hips. "You're gonna be nice and tight for me aren't you? I'm gonna split that tight little elf pussy right open – you're all slicked up and ready now... I can smell how bad you want it." He licked the air to punctuate the statement. "Take your hand out of there, bitch. That hole is mine."

"Yes, master," she said, but her throat was sore from his earlier grip and the words only rasped out. She complied though, moving her hands to her thighs so he could get a nice long look.

"Doesn't matter how many orc cocks you've had up there does it –elf holes close right back up if they aren't plugged, I find. Always nice and tight." He pulled her down to the edge of the bed - he was tall, and his cock jutted out above her until he leaned down, grabbing her by the hips and pulling her onto him with an extended grunt.

She was used to it now, the huge members pushing into her, stretching her out in a way that made her almost feel ill at first, until she just felt complete. She gave a little sigh once he was all the way inside her, her hungry cunt clenching close around his massive cock. How much was she supposed to fight? She looked up into his gurning face and, slowly, lifted her hands to her nipples and pinched, moaning hard. He growled almost gutturally in response, pushing her back violently onto the bed, crushing her lithe frame beneath his weight. His cock pushed even deeper into her and his body pressed against the tight clamp on her clit, making her writhe.

And then the hand at her throat was back, squeezing even tighter than it had when he'd picked her up as he rutted savagely into her. Her vision tunneled again, and despite the pounding she was receiving, she felt far away from her body. From a distance she could feel the throbbing in her temples, in her nipples and clit, the spasming of her cunt around thick orc cock. But her body wasn't hers to enjoy – she let her master have it.

Even the throbbing became more distant as her body ceased its struggles for pleasure and for air and stilled. She could barely feel the echoes of her master's primal energy, and even her own wildness was fainter. This didn't bother her, and she watched, detached, as her master's vigour increased, his grip on her body's neck unrelenting. Her face was red below her, her expression slack. Her body made no movements of its own, but rocked in the rhythm of fucking, her tits with clamped white tips bouncing wildly on her chest. As much as he claimed to like her to fight, it seemed he liked it even better once he'd won. She couldn't even find the sight of his massive cock splitting her open as promised erotic, and she wondered vaguely if this would be the end of what was left of her. She wondered if Delvin would miss her, or if he would just be relieved.

The scene before was becoming even less clear, even this distanced perspective blurring around the edges. Alsante felt a warm calmness flooding her spirit, pushing out the last vestiges of her Master's energy. She heard voices in the distance that seemed familiar, calling out to her, promising peace.

But she had not been given leave to go, and in the blurry scene before her, her master was shuddering as he came, pulling out in time to spray her body with splashes of sticky come. Finally spent, he loosened his grip – she could see the bruises swelling on her throat. As he recovered, he slapped her face hard, and then shook her. She saw her chest rise, felt it...

And it all came flooding back. He glared down at her, still breathing hard. Her pussy ached from the pounding sex, her clit and nipples felt like they were on fire and her whole body throbbed in time with her heart and the pain in her crushed throat. She felt weak, suddenly overwhelmed by the energies she'd been cut off from.

"I said get up bitch! That was pretty good – now get off my fucking bed."

She managed to nod, pleased that she had served well, that she had been able to give herself so completely. Her training helped her find the energy to roll herself off the bed, collapsing onto the floor.

He swore then - not at her, she thought - and after another moment he got back up and heard the jangling of her chains. "You're not going anywhere on your own," he growled, "but I'm not catching shit if someone tries to carry you off."

He glowered down at her, grumpy and apparently tired again after his exertions, and reached down to reattach her bonds. After a moment of consideration, he flipped her over on her back with his foot and nudged apart her legs.

"Orc come leaking out of an elf twat – I should get someone else in here to clean you up, but I'm too fucking tired to enjoy the show. Maybe in the morning." He leered again and squatted, still looming over her. Reaching between her legs, he loosed the clit clamp just enough that he could yank it off without tearing anything, then did the same for the nipples. Sensation – pain – came pouring back into her most sensitive parts, and she lay writhing on the floor as her master laughed and got back into the bed, thinking about how well she'd done to earn such a reward....


End file.
